Fluffy Kisses
by Auraize
Summary: Rukia wonders what Ichigo thinks of her. Kon uses this as blackmail. XD IchiRuki, cute fluff. Kon OOC-ness.


**Uh…hi! My first Bleach fic, first IchiRuki fic, and first Bleach one-shot. KYAA!! I love IchiRuki. Bleach is nothing without them…Yay! Kon is a hero! Kon OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just the plot of this fic.**

**~~***~~**

_**Fluffy Kisses**_

_Rukia wonders what Ichigo thinks of her. TRUTH TOLD! Kon uses this as blackmail. XD_

**~~***~~**

Something was bothering her. She didn't understand what it was. She cannot grasp it…

Do you know the feeling when…you feel fluffy, happy, young and bubbly? The feeling that makes you wants to bounce? It's similar with that.

Fascination? No~. She would never have fallen in love with some substitute Shinigami, would she? Whoever he was, he had to go through Nii-sama first.

She thought of it for a while. She and this _man_ have been together – no, inappropriate, very inappropriate – _close friends_ for…a very long time. They have known each other pretty well, like siblings. Friends. Close Friends. Best Friends. Love-

NO! That does not fit! She would never care for that annoying, rude, sarcastic, pretty-eyed, cute, huggable, caring, epic, orange-haired, stuffed-lion-loving, sweet, strawberry…

Time to give it up, woman. You are totally falling for him. Face it.

Like you said, he's a kind, caring, sweet and cute strawberry! How can you _not_ fall for that type of chap? Girl, you're probably the luckiest to getting to be with him. Admit it.

_**Kuchiki Rukia has fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

Rukia. She did it. She admitted it. _She_'s in love with _him_. Kya, Kya, Kya.

Oh yes, I win, I'm great, you're lucky, Ms. Rukia, you have Ichigo. Only one teeny, weenie, problem.

_Does he feel the same towards me?_ Ooh may gush, Rukia. You have a big hitch there.

Rukia sighed. What was she going to do? Walking up to him and asking 'do you love me?' is odd, right?

Rukia sighed yet again. She stood up; walking away from the Karakura square she was in.

**~~***~~**

A beautiful Sunday it is, covers Karakura Town with such…juvenile, Sunday-ish chilliness.

Such praiseworthy discoveries lie in the Kurosaki residence. Well…at least _half_ of it was…

On the second story, Ichigo was lying on his comfy-looking bed.

"Time for being lazy." He said to no one in particular, breathing against the blue, soft comforter.

Rukia appeared, climbing up Ichigo's window like she always does. Leaping off of the window and landing very _elegantly_ on the cold, solid floor, Rukia looked at Ichigo, her eyes showing mischief and curiosity.

"What's up with you?" Rukia asked, walking towards the idle, exhausted orange-haired strawberry.

"Resting." Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes of displeasure, though Rukia didn't notice.

Rukia perceived the open notebook on Ichigo's desk. "Your homework isn't done yet."

"Hm?" Ichigo slowly lift his head and moved closer to the mentioned object. Semi-done, indeed.

"Dammit." Ichigo lifted his large, muscular body and sat on his indigo chair.

Rukia took this as a chance to sit on his comfy bed, pasting her cute, innocent-looking, mischievous smile.

Ichigo turned his head to look at his partner. He rolled his eyes, but inside, he was glad to see her like that again. She had been acting differently all day, and he always had no choice but to talk to her, although she would dismiss the topic or run away.

"What? No retorts?" Rukia giggled.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

Rukia smirked. Her act is working smoothly. Rukia is trying to cover up that…_"me and Ichigo"_ thing.

_Focus on different things not that thought! Rukia, focus!_ Rukia thought behind her idiotic grin.

This act, maybe, just _maybe_, it would help her gather more courage to ask him. She had to do it, even if it means being hurt…but knowing Ichigo, he would never do such a thing, especially to his precious _friend_, Kuchiki Rukia.

…Or at least, _friend_ is the closest word to describe it.

This was a life challenge Rukia was _definitely_ not going to run from.

**~~***~~**

Kon, the AWESOME, handsome, super, cool, and unique stuffed lion, walked towards the door to Ichigo's room.

He had known what was bothering his dear Nee-san. It was friggin' obvious for Pete's sake! His nee-san has developed feelings for his partner. Although…she is good in acting.

"She has to do something about it…" Kon whispered. He walked closer to listen and watch his nee-san.

**~~***~~**

Rukia moaned jadedly.

First of all, she was pretty much out of ways on how to distract herself from _that_ thought. She had nothing to do now, and currently, she was reading a book.

No. Sorry, word choice wrong. She was reading _the_ book.

_**Kiri no Ai, Love Article #17: Close Friends=Lovers?**_

See how the way she suffers?

Tortured by an indisputable ray of "darkness" in the name of Chappy Love, Rukia finally frees herself from the _preliminary_ torture.

_Tell him, Rukia! You have to! _Ringed a voice in her head.

She noted that she would have to take a very careful baby step.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called in her normal voice.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, his view still on his crappy assignment.

_This is going to be harder than I expected it to be…_ Rukia sighed. She lifted her petite body to sit by the edge of Ichigo's bed, near his study table.

"Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed tone, probably because he couldn't finish his homework, with Rukia bothering him. _Just…one more answer…_ Ichigo was crammed with thousands of answers for this question.

_**20. Friendship may cause…**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia called again. Ichigo ignored her whines and continued to answer the worrisome question. "Think, think, think…" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia glared daggers at him. The _'me and Ichigo' _thought had been washed away by her temper. _This guy won't…Rukia, take your stance…play innocent, and then…_ Rukia grinned evilly inside. Once this was over…Then that thought came back. "Stick to the problem at hand…" She murmured to herself.

Rukia stood up, glaring. Oh yes, she was going to _definitely_ burn holes on his back with her glare.

Ichigo sighed. "Finally…" He was done, but not too long, his face had _hard_ contact with a certain someone's fist.

"What the heck?!" Ichigo yelled, his left hand was nursing his poor, damaged, face, while his right was stabling his balance. He stood up and glared at Rukia.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I was calling you! You weren't listening!" Rukia retorted.

"I was replying, so it meant I _was_ listening!" Ichigo defended. Boy, they both were hitting each other's nerves.

"TSK!" They both hissed and turned away. Rukia looked back, and turned. Ichigo felt her move, so he turned, also, and had a puzzled expression.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called softly, her voice serious, sad, and stern.

Ichigo just stared at her blankly, waiting for the thing she was dying to say. Rukia looked up.

Ocher clashed with lilac. All their thoughts and feelings were transferred.

Words are nothing compared with those. Except for _that_ thought.

"Spit it out." Ichigo softly demanded.

"…I…" Rukia sighed. She breathed, calming herself. Ichigo waited as patiently as he could.

"What…do you think of me as, Ichigo?" Rukia's voice was strong yet somehow vulnerable.

Ichigo's amber orbs widened like saucers. "What do I think of you?" He echoed.

"Yes."

Ichigo thought for a moment. What was she to him?

Ichigo grinned, out of the blue. "What would be your reaction if I told you that I see you as a friend?"

Rukia blushed. "Um…" Then she smiled. "Happy."

"What would you say if I told you that you're like my best friend, my family, or maybe even my rival?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "Confused, of course!" She laughed out.

Ichigo smirked. Rukia raised a perfect, dark eyebrow, questioning what he's up to.

"What if I told you…" He walked closer to Rukia, his eyes meeting her beautiful gaze.

"…that I love you more than a rival, or a friend?" Rukia's jaw dropped.

She struggled to find the right words. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to a friendly hug.

"Rukia, you can tell me."

Rukia smiled. She let her head rest on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Insanely happy…and proud!" She finally answered. "Then I'll make the best of it." Ichigo kissed Rukia softly on the lips.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, responding to Ichigo.

Of course, all of you would probably know that Kon is crying tears of joy for his nee-san, right?

_**HA! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!**_

"This'll be good for blackmail…"

**~~***~~**

**Funny but cute ending, ne? I was listening to 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' by Aqua Timez while writing the ending. THEY RULE!**

**~Roseau**


End file.
